Who You Are At Heart
by Copper's Mama
Summary: What could make the calm and collected Hermione Granger cuss loudly in the Great Hall? Read to find out! Yeah ... I usually hate these kinds of summaries, but I was bored. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Hermione/Severus fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter. _

_..._

_A/N: I really shouldn't be posting new stories until I've completed my other ones, but I had to get this down. I've been reading so many fics lately that I got the "writing bug" back, and had to do something. _

_I highly doubt I'll be posting anything for a bit after this, as I'm not on my regular computer, and the owner of the one I'm on does not appreciate me saving stories onto their computer. _

_Anywhoo ... I hope you guys like this. I know I'll love writing it! _

_Also, this story is obviously AU, as it takes place during their seventh year, Voldemort is not so much as mentioned, and Snape is still the Potions Professor. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

* * *

It seemed to be a Monday like any other at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students filed into the Great Hall, their bleary eyes rejuvenated with sparkles when they feasted their eyes on the delectable meal the house elves had created for them.

The somewhat older - but by no means less enthusiastic - persons at the Head Table enjoyed the breakfast set before them quietly, occasionally pausing to comment to a neighbor, or eye a student that might be out of sorts.

The morning post arrived, and the owls soared in, dropping their packages and envelopes in front of their intended targets, and exiting through the windows they flew in through to roost in the Owlery. The noise in the Great Hall dipped slightly while the students who received news from home skimmed through their parchments.

It would be incorrect to say there was a sudden, deafening silence at just the right moment, though there might as well have been, as one voice roared above all others, backed by the fire of a true lioness's menace.

"Son of a bitch!" a female's voice boomed loudly, staring with wide, angered eyes at the words in front of her.

The voices of the Hall's inhabitants truly did stop then, and all eyes turned to one girl.

At 18 years of age - thanks to the Time Turner - Hermione Granger could scarcely be called a girl much longer. Her once bushy hair had long since been tamed, and now hung in cinnamon-brown ringlets down her back. Her once gawky and immature figure had blossomed into a thin-but-curvaceous form, and though she wore no make-up, her natural beauty was unmatched by anyone in attendance.

Of course, very few paid any attention to the differences in her body, as all were focused on one small attribute - her mouth. To be exact, what had come out of her mouth.

From the Head Table, one man eyed her with interest. He'd never imagined such words could escape her lips, let alone with such spite behind them.

Oblivious to the stares of those around her, as well as Harry and Ron's questioning looks, Hermione shoved herself away from the table, grabbed her book bag from the floor in front of her and stormed out of the Great Hall in a huff, her face darkened several shades.

"I wonder what's gotten into Miss Granger?" Albus Dumbledore inquired, glancing at Minerva and Severus.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, gazing at the doors her young Gryffindor had left open in her escape. "I have no idea."

Severus grunted noncommittally, glancing down at his plate with disinterest.

"Well, I do hope that nothing is wrong," the old man added, surveying the students through his half-moon spectacles.

"As long as it doesn't affect her actions in my class, I really couldn't care less," Severus informed them, standing up from his chair and making his way to his classroom to prepare for the agonizingly long day he knew was in store for him.

* * *

Hermione had retreated to the Head Girl's dormitory immediately following breakfast, and no one had been able to talk to her since. The students in her Advanced Astronomy class didn't know her well enough to bug her about it, so it wasn't until Potions later in the afternoon that Hermione could be hounded by her best friends.

"What was up with you this morning?" Ron asked bluntly.

Harry inquired with a softer tone, "Is everything ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione had barely uttered the words, "Definitely not," before the Potions Master silenced the class and drew their attention to the chalk board.

As he began his lecture, his eyes occasionally drifted to the steely ones of his brightest student. Being perfectly honest with himself, he knew his curiosity was peaked. Cussing in public was not something that the proud Gryffindor made a habit of doing, and he dearly wanted to know what could have made her done so. He contemplated using legilimency to attain his answers, but grudgingly told himself that the circumstances did not warrant the use of such personal means.

He resigned himself to the fact that he might have to wait for the gossip to make its way back to one of the more loose-lipped Professors. _Anyone but Trelawny,_ he begged internally.

He instructed the class to begin, and they set about gathering and preparing their ingredients.

While he normally scrutinized each and every student in his classes, his eyes were constantly drawn to one in particular. Her chops were more forceful than necessary, and a few times she nearly chucked the ingredients into the cauldron, instead of placing them gently into the mixture. The task was to make the Draught of Living Death, and Severus decided that the potion certainly fit well with her current mood. She looked as though she might actually use the potion on someone when she was finished.

When she bottled her completed potion and brought it up to him for inspection, he met her eyes with questions in his. Her eyes were bloodshot, but did not appear puffy ... he assumed she hadn't been crying, though it was clear she was intensely upset. Her posture was rigid as she held the potion out expectantly, and he accepted the vial, nodding for her to return to her seat and pack up her things.

_Very curious_, he thought to himself, but didn't say so much as a word.

* * *

It was three days before Hermione spoke to anyone. Three days of leaving her hand down when the class was asked a question, three days of answering with shrugs and gestures whenever a teacher asked her specifically.

It was Thursday before Hermione asked Ron if he could pass the hash browns, and everyone assumed that whatever had upset her was over with. Her friends wanted to press the issue, but they knew better than to further aggravate her, so they left it be.

Her schoolwork had not suffered, and while she answered when called upon, her focus was clearly not on what it should have been. She began to withdraw from her friends, spending more time outside and alone, a bitter, lost expression on her face at all times.

A week later she was called into the Headmaster's office to discuss her apprenticeships with Binns and McGonagall. Hermione had previously shown interest in taking over the position of History of Magic one day, but also wanted to continue with her education of other subjects as well, and so was to be taking two apprenticeships the first year after she graduated, and then completing her education degree within Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was concerned about Hermione's apparent lack of interest in Hogwarts of late, and wanted to be sure that everything was alright with her.

"Come in," he called when he heard the light rap on the door.

Hermione entered the office to find several of her professors there, including McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and of course, Dumbledore.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster," she began, glancing at the others.

He nodded. "Indeed. Do have a seat, Miss Granger."

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, looking at the lone chair in the middle of the office. "Did I do something wrong?"

His sparkling eyes turned soft and reassuring. "No, of course not child. I just wished to discuss what will happen after graduation."

Her eyes were alight with momentary panic, but she pushed it away quickly. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Dumbledore smiled easily. "Regarding your apprenticeships with Professors Binns and McGonagall."

Hermione nodded in understanding, a sad expression sliding onto her features. "I meant to come talk to you about that, sir. I'm afraid I won't be able to stay at Hogwarts after graduation after all. I won't be taking any apprentice positions."

Silence reigned in the office for a moment before Minerva spoke up. "Why not, child? Has something happened?"

Hermione folded her hands neatly in her lap, fixing her gaze on Fawkes. "I'd really rather not talk about it ... it's personal."

Dumbledore insisted, "I'm afraid we're going to need a little bit more than that, my dear. This is your future we're talking about. Surely nothing could be so important that you would abandon all the hard work you've done. This is what you wanted."

Hermione sighed, bringing her eyes around past Minerva and Filius, pausing momentarily at Severus's stoic form before finally settling on the old man with the flowing, white beard. "I won't be able to return to Hogwarts because I'll no longer be a witch. I'm getting married, sir ... to a muggle. I will be renouncing my magic upon graduation."

* * *

_End of chapter one. _

_I thought about making this a really long one-shot, but I couldn't resist this little cliffhanger. _

_I hope you guys like this ... reviews make my world go 'round! _

_I will __**try**__ to post the next chapter soon ... I should be able to work on it tomorrow, but I make no promises. _

_... A few reviews might entice me to finish ...? _


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Snape/Hermione fic. _

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, you guys rock! I'm glad you're liking this story so far. _

_Yes, it will be longer than two chapters, but I don't know how long. While I'm in this writing frenzy, I really want to get my other stories updated, but we'll see how it goes. _

_Alrighty-roo, let's get on with it, shall we? _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

* * *

Hermione Granger couldn't help finding the silence in the Headmaster's office to be truly and actually deafening. She could hear a faint ringing in the base of her ears, and every other sound seemed to be magnified: the chirp of a flittering bird outside the open window, the shuffling of Professor Flitwick's shoes against the stone floor, even the grinding of Professor Snape's teeth could be heard.

Hermione rubbed absently at the tip of her nose, waiting with bated breath for their reactions to be done and over with.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but you're going to have to repeat that," Minerva spoke after a long minute.

Hermione sighed with her whole body, digging deep into the inside pockets of her school robes and withdrew her hand, clutching a folded envelope within her fist.

"This should explain everything," Hermione told Dumbledore. "If you don't mind, I'd rather you read it when I'm not here. I have quite a bit on my plate at the moment, and I could do with some rest."

Minerva retrieved the envelope for Dumbledore, who was evidently lost for words. Hermione tipped her pale head down in acknowledgement to each of the professors before making her way out of the office.

She paused outside the door to steady her quivering breaths, then made her way resolutely to her dormitory to try for the seventh time to write her reply to the letter she'd been sent.

Back in the Headmaster's office, Minerva McGonagall carefully removed the thin paper from the envelope. It didn't bear the normal wax seal that she was accustomed to, but she managed to work the contraption without doing any damage to it.

She had begun to read the contents to herself when Flitwick spoke up.

"Perhaps you could read it out loud, Minerva? That way we don't each need to take a turn," he suggested.

The elegant, straight-backed woman nodded, swallowing the built-up saliva in her mouth before beginning.

"_Our dearest daughter, _

_I'm afraid we bear unpleasant news. As you are nearing your graduation from Hogwarts, we have been contacted by your "sponsors". They have reminded us of the arrangement that we made, and are aware that we can't come up with the money to repay them. We're sorry to have to tell you this, but it's time for you to come home. They have agreed to let you remain at Hogwarts until graduation, but you are to be home the following evening. They have requested that you officially renounce your magic before meeting with Darius, as they don't want your impending nuptials to be tarnished by anything "magical". _

_We were hoping that over the years we would be able to accumulate enough equity and investments to "buy back your freedom", so-to-speak, but the price of your education was too high. Please understand that we've done everything we could to get you out of this, but they are refusing to budge, and as we signed a contract ... please forgive us, darling? We know that arranged marriages aren't something you're crazy about, but we were all aware of what could happen when we agreed to let them pay for your schooling. _

_We know that it's not much of an improvement, but we were able to negotiate the amount of children the contract required you to bear ... down from four to two. _

_We are hoping to hear from you soon. Do try to relax as best as you can, and enjoy the remainder of your time at Hogwarts. _

_With endless love, your parents." _

Minerva flipped the crinkled letter over, hoping for more words - preferably explanatory, or at the very least comforting - on the back, but there were none.

"Well ... this is simply ridiculous," she concluded. "Miss Granger can't be expected to follow through with this?"

"An arranged marriage? Do muggles still do that?" Flitwick wondered.

"It would seem so, Filius," Dumbledore replied. "I can't imagine what circumstances may have brought this on, but it seems that Miss Granger has resigned herself to her fate. Why: I cannot say. But in two months time, the wizarding world will likely lose one of its brightest minds."

* * *

Hermione patrolled the dark halls of Hogwarts, following her duties as Head Girl to the letter. If anyone were to look too closely, however, they would see that she was paying very little attention to her patrol. Without meaning to, she'd ended up several corridors away from where she was supposed to be, not to mention on the wrong floor.

_I wonder how long it will take for the rumors to spread,_ she found herself wondering as she passed a mostly-still suit of armor. The portraits around her yawned, eyeing her curiously while she walked around absentmindedly.

The thought that she wasn't alone hadn't even occurred to her until a silky voice uttered a greeting from beside her. "This is not your usual patrol, Miss Granger."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice, but managed at the last possible moment to contain her shriek of terror.

Severus Snape nearly chuckled, but reminded himself that he never "chuckled" in front of his students, and as such maintained a blank expression on his face.

"Sorry sir," Hermione replied, rubbing at the skin above her thudding heart. "I suppose I was lost in thought ... got carried away."

Snape nodded. "I can see that."

If he felt odd conversing with a betrothed teenager, he didn't show it, so Hermione fell into stride beside him. The first few minutes passed by in silence before the Potions Master finally spoke.

"So, you are to be married in a matter of months?" It wasn't really a question, but his voice raised a fraction of a decibel at the end of the sentence, enough to make it sound like a casual inquiry.

A twinge of pink flushed Hermione's cheeks, but she did her best to ignore it. "Looks that way."

"Forgive me, but you don't appear to be overly thrilled about it," Snape noted.

Hermione sighed, scratching her forehead. "Perhaps I should return to my proper patrol ..."

He turned his body, cutting her off before she could turn around. "I am surprised at you, Miss Granger."

She had to tilt her head back to meet his eye, but she did so with determination. "And why is that, Professor?"

"For someone who is proclaimed by many to be the brightest witch of your age, you are incredibly daft. Agreeing to a marriage that is unappealing for you, at such a young age ... highly illogical."

Hermione sighed out her nose, clenching her jaw. "With all due respect, _sir_, you know very little of the situation, and it is honestly none of your business. If you don't mind, I'll return to my patrol now."

She sidestepped around him, her body heating up with both annoyance as well as embarrassment. She just wanted to curl up in a hole and die.

As she turned the corner away from him, she could have sworn she heard him reply in a soft tone, "All that fire ... such a waste."

* * *

_End of chapter two. _

_I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I wanted to get this updated before I went to bed. _

_I hope you guys are still liking this fic, I'll try to explain things in a little more detail in the next chapter. _

_Reviews make me happy, so don't be shy ... constructive criticism is always welcome! _

_Until next time ...! _


	3. Chapter 3

_... _

_A Snape/Hermione fic._

_Chapter 3. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1_

_..._

_A/N: Well, I'm happy you guys liked the last chapter. I was a bit unsure of what you guys would think of the arranged marriage, but was pleasantly surprised to find you guys were "intrigued" by it. I'm hoping to make this either 5 or 10 chapters long. Depends on the reviews, probably. Lol. Wicked Me ... honestly, I hate when people say I'll only add the next chapter after "X" amount of reviews ... I refuse to review on those stories. So yeah ... really, as long as __I'm__ enjoying this story, it'll get updated. _

_Anywhoo, in response to one review I got from "Ell": Yes, I totally had Zachary Quinto as "Spock" in mind when I wrote the "highly illogical" line. I love listening to him talk ... sigh. _

_Alrighty-roo, on with the story! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

One week had passed since the conversation between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, and it seemed as though nothing at all had changed. She maintained that she would not be continuing her education at Hogwarts, but implored the staff to keep what they had discovered to themselves, and she didn't want her friends to learn about her predicament throught the "rumor mill".

Snape was less than impressed. He'd never imagined that the Gryffindor brainiac could be so spineless. But, she was his student, and as such her private life was of no concern to him. She was free to make her own mistakes ... _and when she goes down, she goes down hard,_ he thought to himself while slithering down the hallway after his evening meal.

Twisting the cricks out of his neck, he reminded himself once more that it wasn't his place to get involved, and returned to the dungeons to brew his next batch of potions for St. Mungo's.

Up in the Owlery, Heremione let out a long, pitiful sigh before releasing the graceful, night-time bird that would send her reply to her parents.

_Darius Anderson ... Mrs Darius Anderson? _She shuddered with an involuntary roll of her eyes and perched herself on the window the owl had flown out of, staring out of the fading night sky. She would give anything not to be engaged. _Betrothed._ She had rarely even imagined marrying for love, nevermind this. She thought back to the miserable day when her entire life had been decided for her in the worst possible way.

~ She was overjoyed at the prospect of being a witch. The letter from Hogwarts had mde everything wonderful again, and she couldn't wait to start her new life. But barely a week of happiness passed before the bad news came ... they didn't have the money. They couldn't even afford the tuition, let alone buying any supplies that she would require. No loan shark in all of England would do business with her parents, and they had nothing left that they could even considering selling to pay her way.

Hermione pouted in her room, hating the world - and to some degree, her parents. Her parents had already bragged to all their "friends" about a wonderful opportunity their daughter was receiving, and now they had to ... well, "issue a retraction". Hermione tried to forget her sorrows in her favorite book, but all she could think about was how if she went to Hogwarts, there would be a new library full of books she'd never read before.

She spent the next several days skulking around the house, making appearances only for meal times, and even then, she barely spoke a word to her parents. She was completely unaware of the goings on of her parents until one day she was called downstairs. She knew her parents had company, but she didn't know who had come over.

"Hermione, there's someone we'd like you to meet," her mother said with a strained voice.

The young girl barely glanced at her troubled mother when she trudged into the center of the room to meet the strange woman and her child. "Hello, Hermione," the odd woman spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hermione nodded respectfully, but her heart wasn't in it. "Of course."

The woman tiltled her head thoughtfully. "You seem sad."

Hermione shrugged.

"I think I understand," she stated smoothly. "You are upset that you don't get to go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione's eyes snapped around to her parents. "They told you?"

The woman smiled toothily, though it seemed more like a snarl. "They did, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Hermione hesitated.

"I'd like to help you on your journey to Hogwarts, Hermione."

Her interest was now peaked, and she focused all of her attention on the visitor in her house. "How?"

Seeing that she had Hermione intrigued, the woman pulled her son forward. "This is my son, Darius. Darius, say hello."

He held his hand out to Hermione, looking at her shyly.

"Hello," Hermione greeted slowly. She looked back and forth between her parents and the new people.

"Hermione, I would like to pay for you to go to your school," the woman explained.

Her eyebrows shot up, and a smile graced her face. "Really?"

"Really ... but, I'm afraid I would have to ask for something in return."

Hermione was practically bouncing. "Anything! Oh, I'd give anything if I could go to Hogwarts!"

Her parents sighed behind her, but the woman in front of her smiled even wider. "I was hoping you'd feel that way. Now, why don't you stay here with Darius while I have a chat with your parents?"

Hermione nodded, ecstatic that all of her dreams were coming true, and not even caring that the strange boy was smiling at her with crooked teeth and something smudged on his nose. ~

Hermione sighed, leaning her head back against the wood window. Seven short years. _How could I have been so naiive?_

* * *

Harry and Ron sat on the large sofa in the Gryffindor common room, staring at their friend in front of them.

"This is a joke, right?" Ron asked.

"How could you have agreed to this, Hermione?" Harry wanted to know, astouned at his friend.

Hermione sighed deeply. "Please try to understand ... I don't want to make a big deal out of this, but it is going to happen."

Harry shook his head. "I don't ... we don't understand how this could have happened."

Hermione looked down. "I wish I could say the same, but that wouldn't be true. There was one escape clause in the contract ... but it can't be done."

Her friends perked up, curiosity in their eyes. "What's the clause?"

Hermione scratched her head. "It's not going to happen, so please just drop it."

Harry shook his head. "No. Hermione, you're our best friend, if there's something that can be done to get you out of this, tell us."

She exhaled through her nose, trying to stall, but eventually relented. "Okay, fine. My parents wanted there to be a way to get me out of this, so they added the "escape clause". Basically, if we could come up with the money to double the cost of my education before my graduation, then the agreement contract would be void. But my parents haven't been able to come up with the cost, even with my working summer jobs for the last 4 years ..."

Harry stood up. "Hermione, my parents left me a fortune! I could -"

"No," Hermione pressed. "I'm not going to let you waste your money on me, Harry."

"It's not wasting! I have plenty -"

"No."

They went back and forth for nearly ten minutes, until Hermione informed him of the actual cost of her entire education and school supplies, and then doubled it. He would have enough money to pay for her "freedom", but nothing would be left. His parents had left him a fortune ... but not Fort Knox.

Now it was Harry Potter who was skulking around the school. Ron was upset, but for different reasons. He still believed that he and Hermione were meant for each other, even though they'd never actually dated. He wished he had money like Harry did, for he would spend every last bit of it for "his Hermione". But his parents were poor, something he'd always struggled with.

Unintentionally, Harry and Ron began acting out in their classes, causing disruptions as they tried to brainstorm ways to help Hermione. The most disasterous result was in Potions, while they were brewing. Neither of them were paying attention, and Hermione noticed too late that they were adding their ingredients in the wrong order. She shouted out at the top of her lungs for them to stop, but Ron had already added the worst possible ingredient, and the cauldron exploded. Most accidents on Potions were harmless ... a few melted cauldrons, some bubbling goo. The blast, however, sent Harry and Ron flying towards the back of the room, knocked a few students out of their seats, and as Hermione attempted to bolt forward to stop them, sent her spinning uncontrollably towards the side wall.

Snape cursed loudly, containing the aftermath of the blast as best as he could with his wand. Harry and Ron struggled to return to their feet, winded and singed.

Snape hollered at them while he stalked across the room. "Imbecils! Turn on that pathetic excuse for a brain and explain to me what the hell you were thinking!"

They looked at each other with pained expressions, lost for words.

"I won't wait all day!" he informed them in a booming voice.

"W-we were distracted ... sir," Ron supplied pitifully.

"_Distracted_?" he repeated icily. "Please, enlighten us all as to what could possibly make you so distracted that you would nearly blow up all your classmates?"

There was a grunt from behind them, and a small voice interrupted them. "It wasn't their fault, Professor," Hermione forced out, gripping her side. Snape didn't turn around to look at her right away, as he was too preoccupied with his intent to ream out the Golden "Duo", but several gasps behind him caught his attention.

"I think, perhaps, I should go and see Madam Pomfrey, sir," Hermione spoke through gritted teeth, and he brought his body around with a sense of growing dread to see what the problem was.

A shard of the cauldron was imbedded in her side, and every slight move that she made caused more blood to spill down over her hand and onto the floor.

* * *

_End of chapter three. _

_A bit of a wait, but I hope it was worth it. _

_Reviews make my world go 'round, so don't be shy, even if it's to criticise. _

_Until next time ...! _


	4. Chapter 4

_..._

_A Snape/Hermione fic._

_Chapter Four._

_..._

_A/N: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Well, I'm happy that most of you are enjoying this fic. _

_I'm just going to get my responses to reviews out of the way now: _

_**"Anonymous": **__(clever name ...) It is unfortunate that you think the premise is weak, however you may have missed what I thought were less-than-subtle hints in the last chapter, being that Hermione's parents are in debt because of "shady" reasons. Such as gambling, for example. And perhaps you're unaware of the actual tuition of most private schools (never mind supplies) for a total of seven years ... not to mention doubled. Hermione's tuition would be significantly higher than Harry's because of all the extra classes and books. And because her parents' problems with money, with their income being on a yo-yo of sorts, they would not qualify for financial aid ... If there are any further misunderstandings, feel free to let me know. _

_**Flamegirl5500:**__ Hmm, will Hermione tell Severus, or will it be one of the boys? ... Wait and see, lol! _

_**Everyone else:**__ I'm happy you're enjoying the story, as well as the idea of the arranged marriage. I hope you'll continue enjoying the story, I know I will!_

_Let me add, I wrote the last chapter while I was taking notes in class, and finished and posted it two minutes before my midterm started. But it was worth it, I think. And the midterm was beyond easy ... except for the fact that my instructor waited until five of us had finished and handed in the exam to tell us that we were supposed to use two implications for part of the exam, instead of the ONE that the test stated, and then wouldn't let us take our exams back to add them. That was just awesome. _

_Sigh ... well, let's get on with the next chapter, shall we? _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

Time didn't exactly slow down, so much as it seemed as everything was happening in separate moments, each with their own time. The students nearest Hermione backed away with their hands over their mouths. Even the Slytherins were shocked, and some even had the decency to look ... concerned.

Harry and Ron bolted forward, trying to scramble around Snape to reach Hermione, their faces pale and wide.

He threw his long arms out, stopping them in their tracks and whipping his head towards them, his hair gliding around him wildly. "Don't be stupid!" he snarled. "You'll do more harm than good."

They glared at him with malice, but didn't take another step forward.

Hermione stumbled as she attempted to draw herself closer to the door, her hands clutching desperately to the right side of her abdomen, and had barely come within two steps of Snape before her legs refused to carry her any more, and she felt herself falling.

Strong arms clasped her awkwardly, keeping her from hitting the floor. She glanced up jerkily to see the it was the man her friends excessively referred to as "slimy git" that had caught her. For a moment, she was actually embarrassed.

"S-sorry," she breathed out.

His faced momentarily expressed something similar to confusion, but his question remained unspoken.

Maybe it was because she was looking so intently on his face ... almost as though if she looked away, she'd lose touch with reality and pass out, but she caught the beginning of the question in his eyes, and explained in a pained voice, "I'm bleeding on your robes."

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling before arranging her so that he could lift her without moving the shard too much. "Return to your houses immediately," he barked to the students watching him. "Anyone who attempts to follow me to the hospital wing will be deducted 50 points and gain a week's worth of detention." He eyed Harry and Ron as he moved out of the room, half-wishing that they would follow so he could give them detention. With Filch, preferably.

She hissed in pain, holding back a whimper as his jostling moved her around too much.

"Miss Granger, I need to set you down. Can you stand?" he asked her carefully.

He could feel her jaw clenching and the hand she had fisted into his robes tighten, but she nodded slowly. He eased her down as gently - to her surprise - as he could, steadying her with one hand while he retrieved his wand from his robes once more. He conjured up a plain stretcher and floated it behind her, lowering it until it was under her knees, and then eased her back onto it.

Hermione forced air out of her nose, unwilling to release her jaws from where they were clamped together. It wasn't really relieving the pain, but it was better than screaming and wailing her agony.

"Don't move," he instructed her shortly, trying to maintain his composure and force his wall back into place, but after she nodded her hand sought out his robes again, and clenched itself around his arm like a vice.

He paused with a hitch in his breathing before walking them forwards towards the hospital wing. He wasn't convinced she'd be able to stay still, but a body-bind curse might do more harm, and he didn't want her going into shock. There was a reason why he was not a medi-wizard. The times when he'd had to take care of his own wounds had left more scars than he cared to think about.

Her breathing was choppy and loud, and her stomach quivered with every inhale and exhale, but other than that, she remained perfectly still. Ghosts and stray students passing them in the halls stared at them as they went, but were ignored by both of them.

It seemed to be an eternity before they reached the hospital wing, but finally they arrived, and Snape forced the doors wide open with a flick of his wand before sending Hermione's gurney in. He tried to remove himself from her hand, but her grip was tight. _Adrenaline from the pain_, he concluded, putting her well-being before his discomfort. He ignored the warning bells that went off in his head at that thought.

"Poppy!" he called out, standing beside a hospital bed while Hermione hovered beside him.

The medi-witch moved into the room quickly, wondering what the commotion was about. She gasped flamboyantly at the sight in front of her, going to work immediately. Severus lowered the stretcher onto the bed before vanishing it, and then eased her down the remaining space. He took a step back to let Madam Pomfrey work her magic, but Hermione's fist tightened ever-more.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Miss Granger, I am no longer needed here. Remove yourself from my arm."

Hermione tried to control her shaking body, looking up at him with flickering eyes. "I'm t-try-ing, sir, but I c-an't se-em to let g-go," she choked out, ending the statement with a cough that contained red liquid. Blood spurted from her mouth and onto her arm, hand, and Snape's robes.

Madam Pomfrey increased her pace, working furiously to remove the metal without doing further damage, and stop the bleeding.

"Tha-at can't be g-good," Hermione commented, her eyelids drooping closed. She felt the muscles of Snape's forearm clench repeatedly before her hand finally released and slipped down and her body sagged.

* * *

Snape hauled Harry and Ron into the Headmaster's office, demanding an explanation for their actions. He had stormed directly from the hospital wing to Gryffindor Tower, forcing the portrait to let him in or be blown to pieces. When that didn't work, he instead forced a panicked first-year to give him the password. Damned Hogwarts portraits.

They wanted to know what was happening with Hermione, and were constantly glancing at the blood on his clothes and hand that he had to clean off.

Their questions remained unanswered, so they finally asked Snape and Dumbledore if they were aware of Hermione's "circumstances". Dumbledore admitted they had knowledge of the upcoming wedding, and Ron began to speak fast.

"Well, we discovered - well, forced it out of Hermione, really - that there's an "escape" something ..."

"Clause," Harry submitted.

"Right," Ron continued, "Some "escape clause" thing, and basically, if she could come up with twice that her parents borrowed for her to come here, before she graduates, then she wouldn't have to marry this bloke. Harry offered to buy her out of it, but she wouldn't let him. Turns out he'd only barely have enough money to pay for it all, and Hermione wouldn't let him spend all of his money on her. She told us to drop it, but we've been trying to come up with ways that we could help her out since then. We were talking about that in Potions, and didn't realize we were adding the wrong things. Then ... well, you know the rest."

Dumbledore regarded them thoughtfully, but Snape decided to save his "considering" for later. "Your sheer idiocy put the lives of all your classmates at risk, and has landed your _friend_ in the hospital wing. Your carelessness is unforgivable. 50 points from Gryffindor, and detention for a week."

Harry opened his mouth, but Snape cut him off.

"Argue, and it'll be a month," he warned them, and Harry closed his mouth once more. They looked to Dumbledore for lenience, but he made no attempts to prevent the punishment, so they waited to be excused and returned to their dorms, planning to sneak into the hospital wing later that night under the invisibility cloak.

After they left, Dumbeldore spoke to his Potions professor. "How is she doing?"

Snape eased his glare ever-so-slightly. "When I left she was unconscious and bleeding. You'd have to ask Madam Pomfrey." He turned to leave, but was stopped by Dumbledore's voice.

"Astounding, isn't it?"

"What?" Snape wondered uninterestedly.

Albus Dumbledore smiled sadly. "How much trouble a thing like Hermione Granger getting married has caused."

* * *

Light streamed in through the windows of the hospital wing, and Hermione felt the warmth on her face before she opened her eyes. She remembered it being late-afternoon when she'd been in Potions, and somewhere she registered that she must have passed out.

"Hello?" she croaked, trying to sit up in the bed.

Gentle hands eased her back, and she looked to her other side to see Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood sitting beside her. She opened her mouth to greet them, but Ginny pressed a glass of water into her hands.

"Drink," the red-haired witch ordered, and Hermione obeyed, feeling the water soothe her throat.

"Madam Pomfrey said you'd wake up today, so she asked Professor McGonagall to have someone here with you when you did," Luna informed her.

"And Harry and Ron didn't want to come?" she asked, thinking they were upset with her.

Ginny shook her head. "McGonagall thought they might be too much of a disruption for you. They've been bloody disastrous lately ... well, I guess you know that first-hand."

Hermione let herself chuckle at that, and was pleased to find that it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. "How long have I been out?"

"You passed out nearly two days ago," Luna answered. "Snape was most furious."

Hermione groaned. "Ugh ... he's probably going to give me detention for touching him inappropriately."

Ginny's eyes widened at that. "Excuse me?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione explained, "Not like that, Ginny. I just ... grabbed his arm and couldn't let go."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her friend in the hospital bed, making Hermione nervous.

"What?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Nothing. So, Madam Pomfrey wants you to stay at least one more night."

Hermione opened her mouth with a panicked expression on her pale face, but Ginny held her hand up, nudging Luna with her other elbow. The blonde-haired girl bent to pick something up off the ground.

"Don't worry, we've already gathered your homework for the yesterday and today," Ginny told her with a smile, and Luna hefted Hermione's book bag onto the bed in front of her. "Enjoy."

* * *

_End of chapter four. _

_I think this is most likely going to be ten chapters. Definitely can't finish the entire thing in the next chapter. _

_Hope you guys are still liking this, I know I am. _

_Reviews are good and shiny, so don't be shy! _

_Until next time ...! _


	5. Chapter 5

_..._

_A Snape/Hermione fic. _

_Chapter Five._

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'll respond to them here: _

_**Flamegirl5500: **__I'm glad you're still liking this, and liked that Dumbledore and Snape know about the "clause". Hope you like this chapter. _

_**AntigoneScorned:**__ Thanks for the review, I'm happy you like the storyline. And yes ... I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote Pomona ... especially since I've always loved the name "Poppy Pomfrey". I was having a "me" moment, but it should be fixed now, lol. _

_**Ell:**__ Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And yeah, I was less-than-impressed with that. She's a lousy teacher to begin with, and this was just the icing on the cake. _

_**LooneyLovey:**__ Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I'm not sure if there's been a story where Hermione is getting married to a muggle ... if there is, I haven't seen it. When I finish this, I just might have to look. I've been reading all of the Snape/Hermione stories on here from the very end of the pages, and so far I'm on page 84 out of 106 ... lots to go. Hope you keep enjoying this fic! _

_**?:**__ (decided to change your name from "Anonymous"?) If you would like me to explain the entire story to you in detail until you've run out of things that I've done wrong, then you can send me a PM, or post a review with an actual user name. I'm not going to give away everything that's going to happen in the story, but if you honestly believe that Hermione would rob a bank, then I don't think you're very aware of her personality as JK Rowling's character. All will be explained EVENTUALLY, and if you don't want to wait for that, then that's fine. In response to the "or marry someone else before school ends to prevent the forced marriage" suggestion ... perhaps you didn't read the line in the last chapter where Hermione mused that she'd rarely even thought about marrying for __**love**__ ... so obviously she wouldn't get married to just get out of another marriage ... I do hope you stick with this story to the end, but if you think that your way is better, then perhaps you should write your own. Just a thought. _

_**vampirejewels:**__ Thanks for the feedback, I'm glad you're liking it. I'm sure I could extend this to be 30 chapters long, BUT I doubt that's going to happen. I'm setting my sights on 10, but that doesn't mean it won't go over. We'll see how it goes! _

_**Everyone else:**__ Thanks for sticking with the story, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I know I am! Perhaps a little too much, lol. _

_Well, I guess I should get on with the next chapter ... my Author's Notes are getting longer and longer ... must stop that! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! (P.S., wanna know how awesome I am? I've now made a folder in my email for my Harry Potter reviews. :) _

* * *

Hermione traced her finger along the spot where the sharp piece of metal had impaled her, but there was no trace of it left. The skin was flawless.

"Madam Pomfrey, you are a miracle worker," Hermione commented to the older woman.

"Think nothing of it," she replied. "But don't let it happen again."

Hermione forced a smile. "I'll try not to."

She made her way to the Gryffindor Tower slowly, not wanting to strain herself. She was still sore, but Madam Pomfrey assured her she was fine to return to normal school activities. She intended to give Harry and Ron and tongue-lashing when she saw them next, and knew that she should apologize to Professor Snape - not only for what the boys had done, but also for being such a hassle.

She chose the lesser of two evils and continued her trek to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

It was afternoon, so most of the students were at lunch. She'd eaten in her hospital bed, so she pulled out her books and sat on the couch, rereading the next two chapters ahead of where they were in class.

She thought about making a trip to the Head Girl's dormitory to put her stuff away and change - it was within Gryffindor Tower, but it had a separate entrance, and Hermione chose the password, not the Fat Lady - but before she'd made up her mind to move, students began filing in through the portrait hole.

She was greeted by a few passers-by, and finally Ron's brilliant red hair poked through the crowd, and Hermione stood up, blocking his path. She knew they still had almost an hour left on their break, as she would be joining them later in Potions.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, pulling Harry's attention away from Ginny who had walked in beside him. "You're back!"

He moved forward to hug her, but she held him back with one hand. "Ronald Weasley," she began, switching her glare to Harry. "Harry Potter. You two are lucky you didn't kill us all."

Ron scratched the back of his head. "We're sorry, Hermione."

"I don't want to hear it, Ronald. You're lucky Snape didn't curse you into oblivion," she reprimanded.

Harry spoke with a whiny voice, "He took 50 points away from Gryffindor, _and_ gave us a week's worth of detention!"

"As well he should have!" she replied. "This has got to stop."

They looked between each other. "What has got to stop?"

"This obsession with trying to prevent this marriage!" she exclaimed without thinking. "It's done, it's over with. There's nothing you can do, so drop it! Before someone else gets hurt!"

Harry had already told Ginny what was going on, but the others in the common room were unaware, and began whispering to each other and moving closer to the Golden Trio.

"Hermione, you can't expect us just to do nothing! I mean, you're giving up everything you are by marrying this muggle bloke!" Ron complained. "You don't even love him!"

And just like that, word began to spread through the entire castle. By the time they arrived in Potions, Hermione Granger was the hottest subject of gossip Hogwarts had ever seen.

* * *

Hermione was furious at her two best friends when they arrived at Potions. People had been gossiping about her and pointing at her all the way down the halls as she walked, and she was decidedly sick of it.

When class began Snape separated Harry and Ron, telling them he would no longer allow their stupidity to work in numbers. Now Ron was paired with Pansy Parkinson and Harry was paired with Blaise Zabini. Hermione continued to work by herself, as there were an uneven number of students in the classroom. It was perfectly fine by her.

She could feel Snape's eyes on her, but kept her head down, telling herself that she would talk to him after class, and apologize for her clingy behavior.

She completed her Potion ahead of everyone else, bottled it, and slid from her desk to present it to her Professor.

He received the vial without so much as a well-done - not that Hermione was surprised - and waited for her to turn 'round, pack her things, and leave.

She didn't.

He left his eyes focused on the pages in front of him as he spoke, "You are dismissed, Miss Granger."

She cleared her throat, waiting for him to look at her.

When she began tapping her foot he sighed, dropping his quill and glaring at her. "Yes?"

She began her prepared speech, "I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble last class, sir. Harry and Ron were distracted because of me, and while they deserve whatever punishment you see fit to bestow upon them, I thought you should know that I am to blame as well." In a hushed voice, she added, "Also, I would like to apologize for holding onto your arm without permission. It wasn't something I meant to do, but I know how you are about boundaries, so I wanted to say that I was sorry, and it won't happen again."

Snape was caught off-guard by the admission, but righted himself quickly. "Very well, Miss Granger. See that it doesn't happen again."

She nodded purposefully before turning to gather her things and leaving the classroom without a look at her two closest friends. Snape watched her go with a confused, curious look on his face, recalling what Potter and Weasley had said in Dumbledore's office.

_She's got too much fire to become some muggle housewife,_ he considered, forcing his eyes back to his papers and trying to rid his mind of thoughts of the bookworm that was Hermione Granger.

* * *

_End of chapter five. _

_Short, I know, but it's all I'm in the mood for right now, and I wanted to get it uploaded before the hockey game tonight. _

_Woot, Canada kicked Russia's asses! _

_Anywhoo ... hope you guys liked this chapter, it was mostly a buffer, but I promise things will start moving in the next chapter. And I'll try to explain more about the contract in the next couple chapters. _

_Reviews make me world go 'round. Flame if you must, but constructive criticism is preferred. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
